Born From Evil, Destined For Good
by SadieYuki
Summary: I've always done what Father told me to do, without questioning it. I never had a reason to question his orders...until now. I thought I was evil...but...am I? --hints of RaixOC, but maybe not--
1. You Know, I Don't Need Escorts

Okay, here's info on you.

Name: _Raya Young _

Age: _Same as Kimiko (I have no clue how old she is so go with it)_

Hair: _Raven black, down to her mid-back, the tips of it died red; usually she keeps it down._

Eyes: _Gold_

Height: _Just shorter than Raimundo_

Clothing: _(When she's not at the Temple, like when they are getting shen-gong-wu and that stuff) Dark denim jeans; white sneakers; tight, white sleeve-less shirt underneath a red sweatshirt._

Possessions: _A clear crystal necklace (more about that later)_

Background: _Not a lot I can give away right now, but before going to the Temple, she lived alone with her father in the mountains. Her father taught her martial arts and she is very skilled at it._

Personality: _A loner and outsider, she doesn't like to do anything in particular, except training and fighting. She will rarely speak to others, she will only speak if she is trash talking someone, voicing that she is annoyed by someone (to their face), and if she has no other choice._

She is the Dragon of Shadow.

Oh, right, I forgot, here you go:

**Disclaimer!! I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, only Raya and the plot.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Now, I trust you know the plan."

"I do, Father. But I still don't know what you see in that kid."

"You will, eventually."

"Father, I know you'll be watching me, so I'm telling you now, if I ever say anything against you in front of them, know that I will always be loyal to you."

"I know, my daughter. Once you have found anything useful, you know how to contact me."

"I do, Father."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I stood at the edge of a cliff, a small bag hanging from my shoulder that contained everything I would need while staying at the Xiaolin Temple. I kept searching the skies, every once in a while glancing at my wristwatch.

Finally, I saw a green speck in the sky, steadily getting larger.

"I guess that's my ride," I said to myself.

The green creature landed, four people got off, and the creature shrank from 40 to 4 feet. I took a glance at each of them. _Let's see. A dragon, a bald boy, a snotty rich girl, a Brazilian boy, and a cowboy. This should be interesting, _I thought. "I understand why the dragon is here, but what about you four? You know, I don't need escorts, I'm fully capable of going to the temple by myself."

"We are not escorts. We are monks from the Xiaolin Temple," the bald one said to me.

"My name's Kimiko," the girl said,

"Name's Raimundo," the Brazilian boy said.

"Howdy partner. The name's Clay," the cowboy said.

"My name is Omi," the bald kid said.

_So that's the kid Father was talking about, _I thought. "Name's Raya," I sighed dully. "Wow, you guys look like complete idiots."

"We are not idiots," Omi piped up. "We are Xiaolin Dragons-in-training."

"Buzz off, pipsqueak, no one asked you," I spat, glaring at him.

"Hey, only I can make fun of him," Raimundo defended his short friend.

"You have no say in this either. I can't see why you're at the temple. You may be street smart, but if skill were height, you'd be shorter than pipsqueak over here, and that's saying something," I told him, glancing back at Omi.

_I think that will help them realize not to mess with me, _I thought. "Well, are we going or not?" I asked, jumping on the once again 40-foot dragon.

"And I thought I had an attitude," I heard Kimiko mutter.

"You do," I called to her. I saw steam coming out of her ears as her face turned red. I laughed on the inside, but kept my face stone cold. _Okay, first task, gain the trust of the pipsqueak. This should be amusing, _I thought to myself.

"Hop on, kids, a shen-gong-wu has activated itself," the dragon told us. The four "monks" climbed on the dragon, and Kimiko pulled a scroll out of her bag.

"Which shen-gong-wu is it, Kimiko?" Raimundo asked her.

"It's the Dove's Branch. It brings out the good in anyone, no matter how evil they are," she summed up.

_Didn't Father mention this shen-gong-wu before, _I asked myself. _I think he did. He also said it had a sister shen-gong-wu... _

(F.F. to when they are landing)

"You know, dragon, I never caught your name," I mentioned, not wanting to call him "dragon" all of the time.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho," it said, "but you can just call me Dojo."

"Good to know," I answered emotionlessly.

"Where are we?" I heard Kimiko ask.

No one seemed to know, so I spoke up, "The Browahen Caves."

"How do you know that?" Clay asked.

"I did some hiking in there a couple of years ago," I answered plainly.

We landed and walked inside the caves. Torches lined the walls and lit themselves as we passed each of them. We kept walking down the tunnel until we came to a dead end.

"Great, now what? Wait, you said you had been in these caves before, right Raya?" Raimundo pointed out.

"Gasp! He remembered. Maybe there is hope for you," I answered coldly.

"Well, anyway, do you know how to get out of here?" he asked. I walked forward towards the wall and inspected it closely. I found a small pattern of cracks in the wall that resembled a bird. I put my hand on it and pushed gently. Suddenly, the entire wall was split down the center and opened. I walked through first and saw a large room filled with stalagmites and stalactites. I looked around, starting to look for the shen-gong-wu, and the others followed suit.

Just then, I heard an evil laugh that couldn't be mistaken. _Oh great, it's Jack, _I thought. _He's going to screw everything up. _I jumped behind a large stalagmite, and hid.

"Hey Xiaolin losers," he taunted.

"Jack Spicer, prepare for a humiliating defeat," Omi called out.

"In your dreams, baldy. Jack bots, attack!" he shouted. From my hiding place, I could hear the sound out the robots breaking. I leaned against the stalagmite I was hiding behind and looked up. As I was staring up there, my eyes caught sight of something stuck in a stalactite. As I looked closer, I realized it was the Dove's Branch. I got out of my hiding place and started to climb the stalagmite directly below it. I reached the top, and as I placed my hand on the shen-gong-wu, another hand grabbed the other end. I looked up and saw Jack.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" I challenged.

"Raya?! What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"You know him, Raya?" Raimundo asked, also puzzled.

"Unfortunately," I growled.

"What are you doing with the Xiaolin losers?" he asked.

Suddenly, an evil sparkle appeared in his eyes. I frowned, "What?"

"Wait until I tell your father that you joined—" I grabbed the scruff of his jacket with my free hand and pulled him close to my face.

"Wait until I tell my father that you're the one who screwed up his plans," I growled in a low enough voice so that only he could hear me. He started to whimper and I let go of him. "Now, back to the showdown."

"Oh, right, uh, I wager my Falcon's Eye against your..." he stopped. I was confused, until I realized I didn't have a shen-gong-wu to wager.

"Kimiko, can I borrow the Shroud of Shadows?" I asked, turning to her.

"Sure," she replied, throwing it over to me.

"Okay, I wager the Falcon's Eye against your Shroud of Shadows," Jack stated.

"The game is a race through the caves. First one to find their way out wins, but there's a twist. If you physically touch any of the stalagmites or stalactites, you're automatically sent back to the beginning," I challenged.

"Alright," he answered.

"Let's go. Xiaolin Showdown!" we shouted in unison.

Jack's P.O.V.

The Dove's Branch glowed, and the cave rearranged itself so it was a maze. After the glowing subsided, the shen-gong-wu floated away into the depths of the cave, and all of the torches went out, leaving the area pitch black.

"Okay, time to cheat," I muttered at I pulled out night vision goggles.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" we shouted. I looked over to where I had heard her voice, but no one was there. I looked down, and I saw my shadow. _Wait a second, how can I have a shadow? It's completely dark in here, _I thought.

I started to fly through the cave, still seeing no sign of Raya. "Falcon's Eye!" I said. I looked through all the rocks ahead, and I say the end of the caves. And still no sign of Raya. "Maybe she gave up," I said aloud.

I traveled through the cave, keeping an eye out Raya. I decided to land, seeing as there was no point in flying. I ran to the end of a tunnel and turned the corner. At the end of the new tunnel, I saw the opening of the cave. I ran as fast as I could to it, and suddenly I tripped and fell down. I looked down to see what had tripped me, it was only a rock. When I looked again, I noticed that my shadow was no longer there. I stood up, and started to run to the opening again, until I saw Raya step through the mouth of the cave, ending the showdown. There was a bright flash, and the cave returned to normal.

"You snooze, you lose, Jack," she sneered at me.

"You better watch yourself, Raya, or I might let a secret slip," I taunted. I saw her wince a bit.

"I don't care, but he'll be watching," she replied. I knew she was worried that I would tell the losers, but I had no intension of doing so, especially with the thought of what he would do if he found out it was me who had wrecked their plan. It still works as a bluff though. _I wish I knew their plan. I bet Wuya knows. Why am I always left out of the loop? _I whined to myself. I flew off without another word.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	2. Asking For Help Is Overrated

Recap: You met the group, needless to say, they don't like you, and you don't like them. You had a Xiaolin Showdown with Jack Spicer and beat him easily.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(at the temple)

I sat under a tree out in the training field, thinking of everything I was going to do, everything I had to do. _I suppose I'm gonna have to be nice to that Omi kid,_ I thought. I heard footsteps, so I glanced up and noticed Master Fung walking towards me, with the group of four behind him.

"Good morning, young Raya," he addressed me.

"It's Raya Young, not 'young Raya'," I told him.

"Whatever you like. You have already proven great skill, so I am offering you a chance to advance right to Wudai Warrior," he said.

"But Master! That is most unfair! We all had to work our way up to become Wudai Warriors! Why should she become a Wudai Warrior?" Omi complained.

"Quiet, Omi," Master Fung said gently.

"Okay, so what do I do?" I asked.

"You will choose who you wish to battle," Master Fung told me.

I smirked, "I choose Omi."

"Ha! I knew I would be the one to be picked, me being the most excellent warrior here," he boasted. I saw Raimundo's head inflate at this.

"The only rule is that no shen-gong-wu will be used," Master Fung explained. "Begin."

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Omi yelled as a jet of ice shot towards me. At the last second, I shrank into the shadow of the ice, and followed the shadow straight to Omi. When I reached Omi's shadow, I took Omi's form, appearing as his normal shadow. So when the jet of ice melted back into water, it appeared that I had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Omi asked. It was at that point that I took over his shadow. First, I took control of his right arm and I made him punch himself in the gut.

"Omi! What the heck are you doing?" I heard Raimundo call to him.

"I do not know," he replied. I took over his left arm and he punched himself in the face. I slipped out of his shadow as he fell to the ground, and reappeared in front of him.

"I do," I said as he returned to his feet.

"How?" he asked.

"When I become a Wudai Warrior, I'll tell you," I responded.

"_If_ you become a Wudai Warrior," he said. "Monkey Strike!" he shouted as he ran at me.

"Repulse the Monkey!" I cried as I deflected his attack and sent him flying.

"The winner is Raya," Master Fung announced, officially ending the fight. "Congratulations, Raya, you have advanced to Wudai Warrior. Your attack will be called Wudai Moon, Shadow."

"Whatev," I said.

"So, how did you do that, Raya?" Clay asked.

"I'm the Dragon of Shadows. I can form around anyone's shadow, and control it. By controlling the shadow, I can control the body, which is why Omi was beating himself up," I explained. "I can also attach myself to someone's shadow, and then I'll go where they go. It definitely beats walking, especially when you're tired."

Just then, Dojo came slithering up next to us, with the shen-gong-wu scroll in hand. He opened the scroll, and paused, catching his breath. _He didn't come that far_ I thought. "A new shen-gong-wu has activated itself. It's the sister shen-gong-wu of the Dove's Branch…" _So there is a sister shen-gong-wu,_ I thought. "It's called the Raven's Branch. It brings out the evil in anyone," Dojo explained.

"This is a very important shen-gong-wu, young ones," Master Fung spoke up. "If you do not win this shen-gong-wu, it will be--"

"The end of the world," Raimundo finished. "Isn't it always?"

(F.F. to landing)

"Cool! We're in Paris!" Kimiko shouted. _Does that girl ever shut up?_ I thought. Dojo returned to four feet, and shivered slightly.

"The shen-gong-wu is that way," he said, pointing to the Efile Tower.

We started walking when I suddenly shivered violently. It seemed to last only a second, so I hoped no one had seen. Unfortunately, Omi is too perceptive for his own good.

"Are you okay, Raya?" he asked, concern in his face.

"Yeah, I am," I replied slowly. _He's here,_ I thought.

We walked to the tower, and we split up to look for the shen-gong-wu. Once I was sure that everyone was out of sight and out of earshot, I took the crystal hanging from my necklace in my hand and squeezed it tightly. When I stopped squeezing, I looked into the crystal, seeing someone's face.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I'm doing just fine on my own."

"I know. I'm just making sure that you get this shen-gong-wu," a voice said, coming from the crystal.

"I wasn't planning on losing it," I responded.

"You don't understand. I don't want the Xiaolin Warriors obtaining the Raven's Branch. I want only you to have it," the voice instructed.

"So, you want me to find it, and make sure no one knows I have it?" I asked.

"Exactly," the voice replied. "Here's the plan…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

monks' P.O.V. 

"Can you get us any closer, Dojo?" Kimiko asked the dragon.

"Sorry, but this is as close as I get," he replied.

"Hey, did anyone else notice that Raya's not here?" Raimundo pointed out. The rest of the group looked around, and found that Raimundo was right.

"Maybe she is just looking for the shen-gong-wu on another level of the tower," Clay reasoned.

"Or maybe she has already lost it," an evil voice replied.

"Chase Young!" Omi shouted.

"What do you mean she already lost it?" Kimiko asked

"She lost it in a showdown against me," he answered with an evil smirk. "By the way, good luck finding her."

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

But he had already disappeared from view.

"Search the tower!" Raimundo shouted. "She has to be here somewhere!"

Omi and Kimiko stayed to search the level of the tower that they were already on, Clay went to search outside, and Raimundo went to the top floor. Raimundo stepped out of the elevator on the top floor, and he looked around. He came to the windows and looked out one.

"Raya! What the heck are you doing out there?" Raimundo shouted, spotting Raya hanging from a rope tied to her wrist.

"Well, I'm not bungee jumping," she replied sarcastically. "Do a girl a favor and get me down!"

"You can't do it on your own?" Raimundo asked.

Raya sighed, "The rope is rigged. If I do anything to try and get out of this, the rope will snap, and I'll be taking the express elevator to the ground." Raimundo opened his mouth to speak, but Raya cut in, "And before you ask, no, I can't shadow jump; that will set off the rope too."

"This is killing you, isn't it?" Raimundo smirked.

"What do you mean?" Raya asked.

"Asking me for help. You can't stand it, can you?" Raimundo pointed out.

"I don't like to ask for help, but I know when it's needed," Raya replied.

"Okay, I have a plan," Raimundo said as he walked closer to the edge of the window. "Hold on a sec."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing all this time?!" Raya screamed.

"Okay, when I tell you to, cut the rope," Raimundo commanded.

"What good is that gonna do?" Raya ranted.

"Trust me," Raimundo replied.

"I'd rather eat my foot," Raya retorted.

"Raya, just trust me. This won't work unless you do," Raimundo told her.

"Okay, I'll do it," Raya sighed.

"On the count of three," Raimundo said.

"Okay."

"One…"

"Just so you know, if I die--"

"…two…"

"--I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"…three!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	3. The Eagle's Triad

Recap:

"One…"

"Just so you know, if I die--"

"…two…"

"--I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"…three!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I closed my eyes and cut the rope. _If he doesn't catch me, I'll never get a sample of his skills,_ I thought as I was in free fall.

Raimundo took a deep breath and shouted, "Wudai Star, Wind!" Suddenly, I stopped falling in midair, floating on a pocket of air that Rai created. I floated inside of the tower and was placed on the ground. _There are sooo many things that would have happened if he didn't catch me,_ I thought as I started to slow my breathing. _For one, I never would have gotten a chance to test his skills. Plus, I would have failed Father's mission. Oh yeah, and let's not forget the part that I COULD HAVE DIED! I don't know what Father was playing at, but I'm not sure I'll go that far again._

"You okay, Raya?" Rai asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken," I answered. "Thanks, by the way."

He smiled at me, "No problem." Although I was trying to keep my cold persona, I couldn't help but curl my lips into the smallest smile.

At that moment, Clay, Dojo, Omi, and Kimiko burst through the doors and ran over to us.

"Are you okay, Raya?" Kimiko asked once she got to us.

"Yeah, now I am," I said. "Thanks to Rai."

"Yup, I'm the hero," Raimundo bragged.

I socked him in the arm, "Don't push it, Rai."

He rubbed his arm, "Man, do all girls hit this hard?"

Kimiko and I glanced at each other. "Pretty much," we answered in unison.

"So, did Chase really steal the Raven's Branch?" Omi asked. I just nodded.

"Man, this is worse than sittin' in a cow pie," Clay sighed.

"Please, Clay, no cowboy metaphors right now, okay?" I begged him.

"Let's head out, guys," Raimundo cut in. "We need to start thinking about how to get it back."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Kimiko asked.

"We need three more shen-gong-wu," I said quietly.

"Which ones?" Omi asked.

I sighed, _I'm sorry, Father, but I have to tell them._ "They haven't been revealed yet, but they're called the Eagle's Mind, the Eagle's Body, and the Eagle's Spirit. They each have their own individual power. The Eagle's Mind increases your intelligence, the Eagle's Body increases your strength, and the Eagle's Spirit increases your chi power."

"I remember those," Dojo spoke up. "Dashi never really used them that much, and I don't remember much about them."

"How are those shen-gong-wu going to help us get the Raven's Branch back?" Raimundo asked.

"If you let me continue, I'll explain," I shot.

"Oh yes, please do," Omi insisted.

"Alone, they don't mean much to us right now, but together, they can help us. While they can't help us retrieve the Raven's Branch, they can reverse the effects. And the most important part is that combined, they form the Eagle's Triad, which can completely control both the Raven and Dove's Branches." I explained. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my shoulder. I grimaced as I grasped my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Raya?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, I am," I answered as the pain lifted. _Oooo, I'm busted,_ I thought.

"Then let's get up on outta here," Clay said. Everyone followed him, but I hung back. When they were clearly out of view, I took hold of my crystal, and activated it. My father's face appeared in the surface of the crystal.

"Why did you tell our enemies the only piece of information they need to stop us?" he scolded.

"I needed more time," I replied.

"What for?" he asked.

"If they need more shen-gong-wu, that means more battles, which means more Xiaolin Showdowns, which means I get more chances to test them," I told him. I held my breath for his reply. _If he doesn't believe this, I'm so dead. And I'm not so sure if it will be figuratively or literally._

"Well done," he replied finally. "I'll leave you to your job, then."

"Thank you, Father," I said. I squeezed the crystal, and his face disappeared. _That was too close,_ I thought. _But why did I help them? What's happening to me? It's a good thing I'm a quick thinker, or I would have been sunk. The only question now is, where do I go from here?_

I subconsciously grasped the same shoulder that was hit with the pain earlier as I started to walk to the door. Suddenly, Omi burst through the doors and ran up to me.

"Raya! Where have you been?" Omi asked. "We were worried."

"Sorry to make you worry, Omi," I said. "I was just making sure my shoulder was alright."

"Oh, okay then. Come on! Dojo's waiting for us," Omi said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I said. _Like I said, I'm a quick thinker._

(F.F. to the Temple)

"If Raya is right about these shen-gong-wu, which I'm almost positive she is, we need to find them quickly," Master Fung told us.

"What do you mean you're _almost_ positive she's telling the truth?" Kimiko asked.

"While I know that there are three shen-gong-wu called the Eagle's Body, the Eagle's Mind, and the Eagle's Spirit, I'm not sure about the Eagle's Triad. There are some missing scrolls about the Eagle shen-gong-wu, so I am not sure," he told us.

"Well if you ask me, I'd say it's our best bet," Clay said.

"So what do we do now?" Raimundo asked.

"We wait," Omi said. "We wait until they reveal themselves."

"No duh, Sherlock," I said sarcastically.

"My name isn't Sherlock," Omi replied. A sweat drop formed on the back of my head.

"Never mind," I muttered.

(F.F. to next morning)

Raimundo and Kimiko were in a "practice" battle, apparently Rai stole Kimiko's PDA. Meanwhile, I was leaning against a nearby tree listening to my iPod watching the battle without much interest. Suddenly, one of my favorite songs started playing, _We Are_ by Ana Johnson, and I couldn't help but sing along.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. Everyone was staring at me, even Raimundo and Kimiko had stopped their battle. I looked back at them. "What?" I snapped.

"N-Nothing, Raya," Raimundo stuttered. "You're just a really good singer."

My face softened, "Thanks." I paused for a moment, "I got it from my mother." Raimundo got the hint.

"I'm sorry, Raya." He said as he came over and sat next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why not," I sighed. "It isn't good to bottle your emotions, right?" He nodded. "Well, it all started a few years ago on a stormy night…"€€

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	4. A Stormy Night

_"Mom, where's daddy?" I asked._

_"He's out right now, but he'll be back later," she soothed._

_"Alright," I sighed. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder outside. "Mom, I wish Daddy comes home soon."_

_"He'll be back in a little while, Raya," my mother repeated._

_I shivered slightly, but not from the cold, "Mom, I'm getting a bad feeling. A really bad feeling."_

_She looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Is it about your father?"_

_"I dunno," I mumbled._

_"Look, I know you look up to your father, but there are some things you should know about him," my mother started._

_I looked up at her in confusion, "What do you mean, Mom?"_

_"It's just that he--" she was cut off by a loud crash coming from downstairs. "Raya, I want you to stay up here until I get you, or your father comes up, alright?" I nodded my head._

_A few minutes went by, and I heard a fight going on downstairs. I wasn't worried that much, knowing that my mother was as good of a fighter as my father, and my father was the best fighter I knew. But when it suddenly grew quiet downstairs, and no one was coming up to tell me everything was alright, I got scared._

_The door to my room opened, and I saw my father standing in the doorway, bruised and battered. His eyes were closed, his expression grave._

_"Daddy? What's wrong?" I muttered, fearing the answer I already knew._

_"I'm sorry, Raya. I didn't get there in time," he finally said._

_Realization hit me like a bullet. "Mom," I cried. My father came over to my bed and sat down._

_"You should know, she fought bravely, like a true warrior," he said._

_My eyes became cold and lifeless, "I'm sure she did, Father."_

Raimundo just looked at me, taking in my past. "Wow, Raya. I never knew."

"Of course you didn't know. I wouldn't have expected you to, unless you were a psychic or something," I muttered.

Raimundo shifted uncomfortably a bit, "So, is that why you're so--"

"So what?" I cut him off. "So icy? So cold-hearted? So selfish?"

"Um, well, yeah," he said.

I snickered, "Yes, I suppose so." Suddenly, a sharp pain hit me in my knee, but I masked it well. "Um, I gotta take care of something, Rai, I'll see you later," I said as I stood up.

"Um, alright," he answered, a little confused.

"You're special, Rai," I said suddenly as I turned away from him, missing the faint blush on his cheeks. "You're the only person I've told about that. I don't even know why I told you, but I did, and it's confusing me. I vowed to not open up to anyone, and you're making it hard. And I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not."

"Um, thanks, I guess," he managed.

I let out a small laugh, "Catch ya later, Rai."

I found a clearing in the training grounds, and I made sure that I was alone before I took out my crystal. "Yes, Father?"

"What was that about?"

"What? Oh, that conversation with Rai? I mean Raimundo. Um, it was nothing," I said as I stared away from the crystal. I turned back to it, "You said yourself to gain the trust of them."

"I said to gain the trust of the little one, not the Dragon of Wind."

"Can't we just call them by their names?" I asked hesitantly. "It's just easier, that's all."

"It doesn't matter. Look, the Eagle's Body just revealed itself, and the warriors will be looking for you. We need to get the plan straight now."

"Um, okay. So, do you want me to win it, or let you get it?"

"This was your idea in the first place."

"Okay, well, I still need a sample of Kimiko and Clay's element, so I'd say let's get a Xiaolin Showdown with Spicer, and make sure either Kimiko or Clay's in the showdown. Then whoever isn't in this showdown will be in the next one."

"Sounds good. I'll make sure Spicer is there and is in the showdown."

"Alright," I answered. I heard footsteps coming towards me. "They're coming, I gotta go," I said as I broke the connection.

I inhaled deeply. _I don't know why Father wanted me to get a bit of all their elements. Omi's was easy enough to get, in that first fight I had with him. And Rai...he saved my life, and in repayment I took some of his element...and who knows what Father will do with these bits of their elements._

"There you are, Raya," Dojo said as he and the others raced up to me. "A shen-gong-wu has revealed itself. It's the Eagle's Body, so we really have to get this one."

"Alright, let's go," I said as Dojo grew to 40 feet. We all jumped on as he flew off in the direction of the shen-gong-wu.

"Los Angeles, nice!" Clay exclaimed.

"I've always wanted to see the Hollywood sign!" Kimiko added.

"Looks like you're gonna get a chance, we're landing right next to it," Dojo said as he started to descend.

"Alright, who wants to bet where we'll find the shen-gong-wu?" Raimundo suggested as we landed.

I sighed, "What are we wagering?"

"One week of chores," Clay said.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Dojo asked. "Last time it didn't work out too well for you guys."

"Double it and I'm in," Kimiko smirked, remembering Omi and Clay having to do a month's worth of Raimundo's chores.

I smirked as well, eyeing the sign, "Double it again, and I'm in too. I'm betting on the "Y" of the sign."

Everyone looked at the "Y" in the Hollywood sign, and we saw a glint of metal on the top.

"That's it!" Dojo exclaimed.

I smirked, "Looks like you guys are doing my chores for four weeks."

Raimundo's jaw dropped, "But, hey, I said one week."

"Kimiko doubled it," Omi sighed.

"And I doubled it again," I finished with folded arms. "Hey, Kimiko. If you get the shen-gong-wu, you don't have to do my chores. We can leave it to the boys. It will be good for them."

She smiled, "Sounds good to me." She ran up to the sign and started to climb. _Come on, Father, where's Spicer?_ I wondered as I looked around.

"Hey, Xiaolin Losers! It is I, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" the idiot finally arrived.

"More like evil boy crybaby," I countered.

"Secrets should be valued, Raya," he smirked.

"What do you value more, Spicer, spilling a secret, or your life," I growled.

He freaked, "My life please!"

"Weakling," I muttered.

"Anyway, the Eagle's Body will be mine! Jack bots, attack!"

Omi was the first person to jump into battle, "Wudai Neptune, Water!" He easily destroyed half of Jack's robots. Clay and Raimundo jumped in too. I, however, snuck away from the battle, and went to make sure Jack and Kimiko were going to be in a Xiaolin Showdown.

I finally reached them, just as Jack was about to get the shen-gong-wu. "Kimiko! I'm gonna give you a boost!"

"How?" She looked down at me, perplexed.

"Trust me, just raise up your arms, and be ready to grab the shen-gong-wu," I instructed. I waited until she did so, and then I melted into her shadow on the ground. I distorted the shadow, and made it taller. In turn, Kimiko also stretched out, and her hand grasped the Eagle's Body just as Spicer did.

_Perfect timing,_ I thought. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Jack said. "I wager my Jet Bootsu against your Eye of Dashi."

"What's the game?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, we're in Hollywood. Okay, a scene from an action movie. First one to break into a building, save the hostage, and get out wins," Jack said.

"Sounds good," Kimiko answered.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

I pulled out of Kimiko's shadow and she returned to normal. The others and I stood watch on a nearby platform.

The showdown was set up like an obstacle course; it started with a high-tech government building that they would have to break into. After they broke in, it would lead to a building where a hostage was being held, and you would have to rescue them. After that, you had to find a way out of the building. First one to do all that wins the Eagle's Body.

"Gong Yi Tan Pi!" Kimiko and Jack yelled as they raced into the course.

"Aw man, we aren't gonna be able to see any of it," Raimundo complained. I started to climb down the side of the platform. "Hey, where're you going, Raya?"

"I'm gonna get a closer look at the fight," I said as I continued down.

By the time I had reached the showdown, and made it inside the course, I found that both of them had made it to the "rescue the hostage" portion of the course. It wasn't long before I found Kimiko.

"Give it up, Kimiko," Spicer sneered. "Jet Bootsu!" he yelled as he soared up to untie the rope that held his hostage in the air.

To my good fortune, Kimiko couldn't get up that high to untie the rope of her hostage, so she had to rely on other means, just as I had counted on. I readied myself and prepared to take a sample of her skills, making sure to stay out of sight.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she yelled as the flame cut the rope holding her hostage.

I used my shadow to catch a small flare of flame from her attack. I navigated it over to my hiding place, and sealed the flame into a special bottle I had designed, a bottle that would seal the flame inside it, without extinguishing the flame, and keep it cool to the touch. I tucked the bottle into my pocket.

I hid in the shadows until Jack and Kimiko had moved on to the final portion of the course. Once they had left, I ran from my hiding place, and made my way out of the course. I climbed up the viewing platform, where the others were waiting for a report.

"So, Raya, what's going on in there?" Raimundo asked.

"How is Kimiko doing?" Omi asked.

"I dunno, I couldn't find a way inside," I lied.

"I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see," Clay sighed.

"For all of our sakes, she had better win the showdown," Dojo said.

I looked down at the course, _Yeah, and for my sake as well._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**So, yeah, I'm sorry. Short chapter, but I felt really bad for making you guys wait so long. I'm still waiting for a jack-hammer to come in that I ordered a while ago so I could break down this gigantic writer's block...anyway, I hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome, but no flames please! I can deal with critique, but flames just make me write slower (and any slower than this is, well, slow :P). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
